


Happy Little Family

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe, Child Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)'s Last Name is Anderson, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Good brother Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Parent Hank Anderson, cole and Connor are siblings, connor is Hank's biological child, this is wholesome, wholesome biological family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Alternate Universe where Connor is Hank's biological son.  And also Cole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so Wholesome.
> 
> Also shout out to my autocorrect for changing sick to dick all the time.

Hank wakes to yelling and laughing. He looks at his watch and curses his kids for being so energetic and loud. He debates going back to sleep, but figures he isn't going to be able to fall asleep with all that noice.

He trudges out of his bedroom and is nearly knocked over as Cole runs past him, soon being followed by Connor who's light on his feet. Cole doesn't stand a chance.

"Jesus Christ," Hank mutters, grabbing the wall for support.

He watches as Cole runs into a corner. He's trapped. Connor slowly walks towards him, grinning, taunting him. Cole watches, eyes wide, searching for an escape. There is none.

"Please," He begs.

Connor attacks. Cole shrieks and giggles as his brother's fingers tickles his sides. Connor laughs. Sumo is very amused by this and barks.

It's too early for this shit.

He clears his throat. They stop immediatley and looks at him.

"Oh," Connor mumbles. "Did we wake you?" He asks, grimacing. Hank nods tiredly.

"Sorry," They both say in unison. In their defence they do look like they mean it.

Hank grumbles something that sounds like a 'whatever' and goes into the bathroom to shower.

The mirror is full of sticky notes. All in different colours, since Cole insisted they needed every colour in the rainbow. Connor obviously agreed, guilt tripping him into buying them.

A blue one reminds him of Cole's dentist appointment on Friday. A yellow one about Connor's upcoming test. (He'll have to make time to help him study to try to avoid panic. He's so terrified of failing. It's unsettling.) And an orange one that says, in neat cursive, a skill only Connor managed to aquire, 'you can do it'.

It gets awfully quiet out there. Hank is almost worried. He hurries to finish.

Once he comes out again Connor and Cole are seated at the dining table. Cole being super engrossed in Connor's coin tricks. A sense of pride swells up in his chest as he watches them. He raised them. He smiles.

~~~

Connor chats excitedly about a movie or video game, Hank isn't sure, as they walk into the station, cardboard boxes in their arms.

"If it isn't my favourite Anderson!" Ben exclains joyfully, ruffling Connor's neat hair. Connor smiles shyly as he sets the box on Hank's desk and tries fixing his hair.

"Watch it, Collins," Hank threathens, as he puts his box down on his desk, but there no real heat behind it.

Chris saunters over, cheerfull as ever. "Hello, Connor!"

Everyone adores Connor. It's obvious they all want him to join the precinct as soon as possible.

"Hello, Chris."

"How's school, Kid?"Miller asks as he claps him on the back.

"It's good," Connor replies, grinning as Chris' arm makes it's way over his shoulders.

They start talking about their families and Connor quietly sneaks away to the break room for some coffee.

"Well, if it isn't Hank Anderson's prodigy son."

Connor doesn't spare Gavin a glance as he makes a beeline for the coffee maker. He takes out two mugs from the cupboard, deciding to make some for his dad too.

"Shut up, Reed."

Connor takes the two mugs in his hands and turns to leave, but is met with one annoying detective blocking his way. Connor nearly looms over him with his unamused glare.

"What do you want?" He asks, looking down at the detective.

"How's your brother?" Reed asks, looking smug as ever. "Heard he sprained his ancle the other day."

"That was three weeks ago." Connor gives him the most deadpan look he can muster and shoulders past him back into the precinct.

When Connor comes back to the desk Hank graciously thanks him for the coffee. Officer Person, who has joined the conversation greets him.

"I'm going to be late if I don't leave soon," He says, looking at the time on his phone. Hank looks at him.

"Should I drive you?" He asks. Connor shakes his head.

"I'll just take the bus," He replies.

"What about your coffee?" Hank questions, motioning to the mug in his hand.

Hank and the others watches in horror ad Connor brings the mug to his lips, face expressionless as he downs the steaming hot, black coffee in one go without breaking eye contact. He mutters a goodbye and leaves without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Cole being born and doing cute baby stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE
> 
> Also really short

Hank is positive August 15th 2020 has to be the happiest day of his life.

Hank is breathless as he watches his newborn son in his arms. He's tiny. Hank has never seen a human being this small before. On top of that he's so fucking cute. He gently rocks the small bundle in his arms looking at his son with absolute adoration. His wife watches him fondly, a huge grin on her face. Her head rests on his shoulder. "Hi, Connor," He coos at the baby. Connor doesn't answer him, but Hank never expected him to. "I'm your daddy."

Yep. August 15th 2020 definitley is the happiest day of his life.

\---

"Blow out the candles, son!" Hank cheers, making sure he's getting everything on film. "For mommy," He encourages.

Connor gives him a big, toothy grin at the mention of his mother. His eyes sparkle with excitement. He blows out the 4 candles on the cake, having to blow again to get the lest 2, and claps excitedly. Hank cheers as he stops the recording, making a mental note to send the video to his currently absent wife.

"Happy birthday, Connor!" He grins widely, ruffling the toddler's dark, curly hair.

\---

Life peaks when Cole is born. Now he not only has one son, but two beautiful children. Connor's eyes twinkle with adoration as he looks at the small baby in his lap.  
"He's so small!" Connor exclaims, absolutely flabbergasted, as the baby grips onto his index finger. He gasps and looks at Hank excitedly. Hank grin back at him, ruffling his hair.

September 22rd 2029 is definitley going to be added to the list of happiest days in his life.

\---

Hank watches in anticipation as little Connor grips the table, balancing him as he stands on his legs. He smiles goofily at him, showing off his small teeth. Hank returns the action. And then he does the unimagineble. He lets go off the table and stands all on his own! Hank stares dumbfounded, mouth wide agape in the shape of an 'O'. Connor looses balance and falls onto his daipered butt with a tiny yelp. He looks at Hank with big helpless eyes and Hank swears he sees his lip quiver. He rushes over to the toddler and lifts him up onto his legs again.

"It's okay, Connor," He reassures him, holding him upright. He runs his hands through Connor's soft hair and slowly lets go of him. He backs away slightly, but not too far.

He looks around the room. "Cristine!" He shouts. "I think he's gonna do it!" 

The woman inquestion rushes into the livingroom with her phone in hand. Connor watches her innocently with his big, brown, soft eyes. He tilts his head to the side as he watches as she holds the phone in front og her and presses record. His attention snaps back to Hank who's motioning for him to come ro him. His mother completely forgotten, he takes a couple of wobbly steps towards his dad, eager to get to him. Hank swears he stops breathing when Connor walks towards him. He's not very good, but at least he's doing it! Connor stumbles and practically falls into his arms. Hank cheers and lifts him into the air, making him laugh.

"You did it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
